1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, a projector system, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, projector systems in which a plurality of projectors are combined to project images onto one screen have been proposed. In this type of projector system, projection images of the projectors can be displayed by superimposing the images on a screen, or projection images of the projectors can be displayed by arranging the images in a side-by-side fashion on a screen. Moreover, two projectors are combined and projection images of the projectors are projected as a right-eye image and a left-eye image, so that it is also possible to see a 3D image using polarized glasses.
For configuring the projector system described above, various techniques relating to projectors whose operations are mutually controlled to operate in conjunction with each other as one system have been proposed. For example, JP-A-10-49068 discloses a technique that allows liquid crystal projectors to share each other's memories to thereby achieve an effective use of the memories in the liquid crystal projectors and the simplification of cable connection.
However, in a projector system to which the technique disclosed in JP-A-10-49068 is applied, a plurality of projectors are operated in conjunction with each other with, for example, an interface conforming to the RS (Recommended Standard)-232C standard. Therefore, an RS-232C terminal that is used also for projector control from the outside is occupied, causing a problem in that projector control cannot be performed from the outside when the RS-232C terminal is used for operating the plurality of projectors in conjunction with each other.
Therefore, it is conceivable that a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable is connected to a USB terminal that the projector includes in addition to the RS-232C terminal to thereby operate the plurality of projectors in conjunction with each other. However, when it is intended to operate the projectors in conjunction with each other by simply connecting the USB cable, the projector has to wait for, in a state where USB communication is possible, a power-on command from another connected projector, causing a problem in that standby power is increased.